Weakness
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. Thundercracker is about to discover his only weakness.


**Title**: Weakness  
**Rating**: G  
**Warnings**: Nothing really.  
**Summary**: TFA 'verse. Thundercracker is about to discover his only weakness: cats.  
**A/N**: Requested fic for beebot. Thanks to Lingering for the ridges name. Also, this is kind of like a leak from the AHM universe, where TC actually gives a shit about organics. (Well, just cats.) P.S. This fic was totally not inspired by "cute organic thing" by flamehusky at deviantART. No, not at all.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of this. :[

* * *

This couldn't possibly be happening to _him_, of all Seekers. _Of all mechs and Cybertronians!_ Totally, completely _impossible_. ... But it was, it had and there was no denying it.

Thundercracker had been in the middle of a battle with the Autobots, leading with victories but of course. But then that old geezer Ratchet got a _very_ lucky and _very_ rare shot that paralyzed Thundercracker just before he was going to strike the winning shot while doing a stunning aerial display while at it. But that damn hit was direct on, striking his nose cone first before coursing to his tail fins. With a furious snarl proclaiming revenge for Ratchet's dangerous mistake, the blue Seeker went helplessly sprawling through the sky a good distance before crashing in some forest a good mile or so away.

When he came to, he could move his limbs, but nothing more. Thundercracker did not know how long he had been out, but he figured not too long. His chassis was recovering fast, just as it would of course. But still, his weapons were disabled as well as his comm link. One thing he would be thankful for if he ever felt threatened by an ambush was his energy signature was dulled and left undetected. Where he was, he was far from the city, surrounded by trees. There wasn't a building or human in the distance. Luckily for them his weaponry core was offline or else he would have done a little... collateral damage.

"Slagging Autobot!" Thundercracker cursed. That medibot's old age should have put him out of transmission vorns ago. To think he had been taken down by a _grandpa_-don't think about that. Just a lucky shot, that was all. Thundercracker had underestimated him but-_just a lucky shot_. Nonetheless, the rage was there, and he couldn't help but reach over and yank a tree right out of the ground, roots spitting soil and dirt. "I'll make him _pay_!" With that, he tossed the tree a good thirty feet before it crashed into a lake with a large splash.

It was obvious the blue clone was sulking but by not recognizing it, he felt just fine. He was just angry because he hadn't yet formulated a plan of revenge quite yet. It'd come soon, he knew, and it'd be _brilliant_. But in the meantime, Thundercracker attempted to contact... not help, no. He didn't need help. So then...? Unconsciously accepting it _was_ for help, he decided instead of risking his pride, he'd risk his life and wait until his body finished self-repairs.

In the meantime, he could at least re-energize. Yes, Thundercracker had learned to tap energon; no surprise. It came natural to him. Producing a cube from his cockpit (dammit, and it _hurt_), he slammed it against a tree and with some tweaking, he tapped the tree of its life force, letting it drain into the cube where it converted quickly to purple liquid.

It would take a good fifteen or so minutes. The trees were tall here; they hid him well. Not like he needed to be hidden from anyone. Snorting, Thundercracker then removed a small emergency laser pen from his arm compartment and went to welding close the slices from the fall made along his legs.

For a good five or so minutes, it was quiet, even peaceful despite his sore and damaged state. Repairs and energon was coming along smoothly. Not that he had any doubt. He always succeeded in getting what he wanted (_just a lucky slagging shot nothing else_). But just as he was about to finish one rather nasty cut, he heard a soft noise beside him.

Thundercracker snapped his optics to the side, instantly pointing his (dysfunctional) null ray at the source of the sound. To his surprise, it was no foolish Autobot or human, but rather... Some other strange Earth creature. This organic resembled no other human he had seen. It wasn't even human, he knew that much. It was a small creature, perhaps no bigger than the tip or so of his finger. Covered in hues of dark and light gray, it walked on four legs, with big marble green optics, thin cords jutting from its cheeks and pointed audio receivers at the top of its head. Truth be told, it was a young cat.

The cat looked at the barrel of the gun twice the size of its body. Then, unafraid, it licked it and purred. Thundercracker was amazed at its fearlessness and let his arm fall back. "What is... this?" he grumbled. He wasn't afraid of touching it, but... "Scat, organic," he snorted. The cat stood there, making no move to leave. Thundercracker angrily flicked at finger at it. "Get!"

But the cat stayed. It even sat down. Thundercracker ground his dental plates. "I'm in no mood to deal with slagging mammals," he growled. He picked up a pinch of earth and tossed it at the cat. The cat squeaked as it was pelted with pebbles and dirt before scampering off. Thundercracker snorted victoriously before returning to his repairs.

Not a minute later did the cat return, right back to where it once sat. About ten feet from the giant robot. Thundercracker stopped welding his wound, his vision slipping back to the corner of his optic. He glared at the cat for a second, but it was not bothered by such a terrible look. Thundercracker turned his head fully and snarled, "What do you _want_, you furry worm!"

The cat just tilted its head.

"Do you comprehend my words?" the blue Seeker spat. "Of course you wouldn't. You and your ilk are too _stupid_." He picked up a small rock, which was half the size of the cat's body. The cat stepped back at the sight of this but did not run. His dental plates still grinding against top and bottom, Thundercracker dropped the rock as well as his fist into the ground before the cat. The cat jumped with the Earth.

"You better scamper out of here unless you want me to crush you to a splatter!" Thundercracker threatened. The cat seemed to understand this much and darted into the trees. The blue clone watched him disappear before grumbling lowly to himself. "Thank its lucky stars I spared it..." His optics switched to the energon cube; it was nearly full now.

"Mew."

Thundercracker whipped around, optics blazing at the cat. "You little suicidal glitch-!" he roared. The cat's fur was blown back by his shriek. The blue clone leaned over the cat, casting it in a huge black shadow. "Do you _want_ me to deactivate you?" He narrowed his optics.

"Mew," the cat replied.

"I guess that's an 'affirmative,'" Thundercracker sneered. He rose his fist to swiftly crush the cat before... Yes, slowly squashing it would be more satisfying. So he slowly lowered his fist over the clueless kitty. And as it drew close enough, intent on slowly grinding the cat into the ground, the cat actually rose its head and _licked_ the fist. Thundercracker's jaw dropped and he stared in total shock at the cat's reaction. It licked his hand again before with an undignified shriek (he'd blocked out of his memory banks), the Seeker yanked back his hand.

"I'm contaminated now!" Thundercracker screeched. He shook his hand before applying coolant from his wrist to wash it off. Another shake and he studied his hand, expecting the metal where the cat licked to rot and melt right off. But nothing happened; the coolant dripped harmlessly from the plating that never changed. It was in his preoccupied frightened (not ah!) state did he not notice until it was too late that the cat had approached his side and began _rubbing_ itself against his large thigh.

The clone blanched. "Disgusting-!" He shoved the cat away and it went tumbling and rolling a few feet before flipping onto its feet. It looked frightened for a moment and yet it stayed put. "Touch me again and I _will_ pitch you into the sky like an asteroid!"

The cat stepped back a few feet before wandering back into the forest. "And stay away!" Thundercracker barked. The cat did not reappear after a minute of observation. With a loud sigh, the clone sat back on his elbows, stretching out his legs. The sun beat down on him, warming his chassis. _This isn't so bad. At least I don't have to deal with those drudge's whining_...

Thundercracker rested his head against a shoulder, wings drooping to the ground. But as he slowly began to slip into recharge, he felt something tiny batting at his head. Slowly, his optics reactivated and he looked up. _It was that damn cat!_ It was leaning out on a branch, batting its little paw playfully at one helmet ridge.

No longer did he care and Thundercracker snatched the sneaky cat from the tree. He held the tiny thing in his fist, but did not squeeze it to death. Not yet at least. The cat hung its arms over the fist, its ear flattened against the top of its head. The Seeker held the beast before him and glowered. "You've tested my mercy long enough..." he scowled.

He drew the cat closer to his face. "Do you understand what that means?" Thundercracker hissed and the cat narrowed its eyes at the smell of energon wafting from his glossa. "I'm going to kill-"

But the cat, that damn fearless cat, actually tilted forward and _licked his face_. Thundercracker gaped, frozen in shock. The cat's ears perked again and it actually started _purring_ as it licked his cheekplate. "What is your malfunction!" Thundercracker squawked and dropped the animal unceremoniously.

It went crashing into his lap. When it hit the ground, barely missing colliding with his leg, it made a loud grunt and pained mewl. It laid there on its side for a moment, twitching. For some reason, sudden concern washed through Thundercracker and his face contorted with slight horror. Did-did he kill it? Well, that was good! And-and he totally only went to pick it up to dispose of it.

The blue Seeker slowly pinched the nape of the quiet cat's neck and lifted him up to his optics. That expression of slight fear did not waver. The cat's eyes were closed and it was making no noise. _It's dead?_ he wondered and felt a twinge of pain in his spark. He gave an experimental poke to its still body.

Suddenly, the cat's eyes snapped open and it looked to Thundercracker. Thundercracker gasped and dropped it again-however, this time, mechanically his hand snapped out and caught the falling creature in his palm. It landed on its feet this time and once more looked at the mech, as if displaying its own shock.

"Why..." Thundercracker trailed off. _Why did he_ save _this annoying organic?_ He held the cat back to his face, not realizing it was too close. "Just what _is_ it with you?" he grumbled. The cat just pattered across his palm, to his face and rubbed its head to the same cheek it had licked. It was purring again, a rumble Thundercracker recognized from the pleased noises his companions made. (Usually when they recharged or had a drink of tasty energon.)

Speaking of energon. Thundercracker turned and saw the cube was full, the tree having withered away. Still holding the cat in one hand, only lower and for some unknown reason, his other hand took the cube. He stared at the cat as he placed the cube to his mouth and began drinking. The cat watched him for a few seconds before to his surprise it went running up its arm. He nearly choked on his energon as the animal jumped onto his shoulder pad and struck a paw at the cube.

"What are you doing?" Thundercracker hissed, pulling back the cube. The cat just kept shaking a paw at it. "Do you _want_ some?" This was a surprise. Did organics actually consume energon? It was out of curiosity, and nothing _but_ curiosity did the blue mech dip one finger tip into the cube before holding it to the cat. The cat sniffed at first before shyly licking off a drop the size of his eye. A moment later, it spat and sneezed and hissed, hair on its back standing as it gagged.

"Ha!" Thundercracker laughed mockingly. "Stupid fur-creature..." He proudly took a long swallow. The cat continued spitting and snorting. The fuzzy animal watched the Seeker's lips as he sucked on the rim of the cube and drank. It leaned forward, now waving a paw at those lips. However, it had moved much too close to the edge and started slipping over.

Thundercracker reacted without thinking. He dropped the cube, letting it spill between his legs and fleck his thighs. He caught the cat in both hands and once more it landed on its feet and shook its head. The mech's vents released a relieved sigh before an irked hiss at the mess on the ground. "Frag!" he cursed. He glared at his annoying guest. "Look what you made me do, you slagging mammal!"

"Meow," the cat responded. It sounded completely uninterested and uncaring, offending Thundercracker. However, since the cat was close to his chest, it trotted over and began pawing at the yellow cockpit casting his reflection.

"What are you doing?" the Seeker snapped.

The cat continued pawing away, now using its little claws, making quiet creaks and squeaks. "You're ruining my beautiful canopy!" Thundercracker roared and pulled back his hands. The sudden jerk almost made the cat fall off but it regained balance quickly.

As if realizing it was futile to get back to the cockpit, the animal chose the next best thing. Thundercracker watched, baffled, as the cat began kneading his palm. It didn't hurt when the cat used its claws; the Seeker could feel barely anything at all. "What are you doing?" he demanded again. The cat just gave the area another quick knead before, moving in a circle a few times, suddenly flopping down and curling up, tail wrapping around its body. It looked up at Thundercracker with its emerald eyes.

Thundercracker narrowed his own. "Are you... planning on recharging... on me?" he hissed.

The cat just continued laying there in its little ball.

"Naive organic," Thundercracker spat. Yet he couldn't bring himself to move the cat. Dammit, why _couldn't he_! He stared at the cat a good few seconds before bitterly smirking. "What is your purpose, huh? Are you some sort of spy sent by the humans? What a pitiful one."

The cat flit its tail.

"Or are you just incredibly stupid?" Thundercracker sneered.

Reacting, the cat rolled out on its back and wiggled, shaking its little paws up at Thundercracker. Though he would never fully understand why, but... it was kind of cute. The cat's fur wasn't so bad either; it actually felt rather soft. Without much consideration, he lifted the cat towards his face, where it flipped back on its belly from the movement. Thundercracker held it close to his cheekplate and the cat did the rest, as if knowing what was expected of him.

The little animal moved up to his cheek and began rubbing against it. Thundercracker's sensors could pick up a certain pheromone from the cat's body. "You're marking territory?" he chortled. "You think you can _own_ me? Ha!" But still, the gesture was adorable as it was silly. He let the cat continue to rub against his cheek. "Do you have a designation?"

The cat kept stroking away.

"Then I guess it's up to me to bestow upon you a fitting name," Thundercracker stated. He thought for a moment, optics narrowing softly as a smile wormed itself onto his face. "Organic Unit 1. Yes, that will be your designation. You should thank me for giving you one." And with that, he was actually _nuzzling back_.

_No one's here. No one needs to see. Besides, I have no reason to be ashamed. No one would be dumb enough to try and mock me. Not if they wanted to die._

"T-Thundercracker?"

If Thundercracker could turn pale, he'd be whiter than a ghost. Rather, his cheekplates lost their heat and the cat stepped back. It was looking over his shoulder, ears and tail perked. Optics wide and mouth dropping, Thundercracker finally realized... He had been caught.

Slowly, his neck creaking, he turned his head back and saw Skywarp standing a few yards behind him. The purple clone was staring at him in amazement, unable to speak. When Thundercracker finally registered he was no threat, he felt sudden anger fill him and optics narrow, mouth clicking shut. Skywarp's knees immediately buckled, back cowered and his wings drooped.

"I-I didn't mean to inter-interrupt anything," the cowardly Seeker apologized, "I-I just picked up your e-energy signal and c-came to see if you were o-okay..."

Thundercracker glowered. He quickly lowered his hands, hiding the tiny kitten in his lap. "Did you... see anything?" he demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

Skywarp grinned crookedly, hands flying up. "Of-of course not! I didn't s-see a thing!" he swallowed loudly.

Thundercracker didn't know if he believed him, but then he saw something from the corner of his optic that made him look back. The cat had jumped from his hands and was now disappearing into the trees. A sad jab pierced his spark, but... No! No! He wasn't sad! Thundercracker wiped the frown from his face and stood quickly, hands to his hips. Skywarp trembled.

"I didn't need your help!" Thundercracker hissed. He marched over to the purple clone. He took one wing and yanked him forward. Skywarp yipped but stumbled forward. "And so help me if you're lying..." Thundercracker tightened his grasp, about to leave fingerprint dents.

Skywarp winced and bowed his head, optics shutting. "I-I'm not lying!" he squeaked.

Thundercracker's anger began to subside as he studied his companion. The way he shook, the way he cowered, the way his wings shifted back... It all reminded him of that cat. When he had it in his fist, about to crush it, the way it looked at him with those pleading eyes and its ears flat with fear. And unable to help himself, Thundercracker placed his hand on top of Skywarp's head and... pet.

Skywarp opened an optic and went completely still. Oh God, oh God, oh God _what was this_! It... it was nice. But it wasn't Thundercracker. "A-Are you going t-to hit me?" he whimpered. He didn't want to set himself up for disappointment, even as Thundercracker kept petting between his ridges with that cold frown.

Right now, Thundercracker couldn't fully appreciate his fear. "I wasn't going to until now!" he barked and slugged Skywarp's head. Not too hard, but it sent the purple clone into a stomping and crying mess, reeling back and grabbing at his sore head. Thundercracker snorted before he slowly turned aside; not entirely, but he ignored Skywarp's cries, focusing on where the cat had once been.

No. He didn't miss it.

Thundercracker snapped back to attention. "Well, I'm back to full functions!" That was a lie. He still couldn't get his weaponry core back online. His engines activated and thrusters left scorched rings in the dirt. He stomped forward and grabbed one of the wibbling purple Seeker's wings, dragging him along.

"Let's get going!" Thundercracker hissed and took flight. Once in the air, he let Skywarp go, who managed to set flight before falling. "I need a strong drink."

* * *

It was nightfall on Earth. The city of Detroit in the distance was glimmering with dozens of lights. Out here in the forest, it was quiet save for the small chirps of crickets. A tiny gray kitten sat on a branch, cleaning itself for a moment before staring at the tall buildings a few miles away. Its ears went back as it imagined all those fat house cats and their rich creamy food in their silver platters, in the laps of their adoring owners, scratching all the right places, rubbing their bellies...

"Organic Unit 1."

The cat's ears went up and it whirled around. Looking up, it saw the dark figure of a giant. Stepping forward, its red optics cast light over its body. The cat couldn't help but flit its tail side to side.

A giant clawed hand moved forward to the animal. It watched curiously before the hand opened, holding a crushed bag of cat food. "Human transmissions state you disgusting fur-things eat sludge like this."

In that moment, the cat was actually smiling. "Mew!" it purred before jumping into the open hand and feasting.

THE END

Don't take the cat to the moon, 'Cracker. You won't like what'll happen. 9u6


End file.
